Fatum
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Ni aún permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino. One Shot.


**Fatum**

_"Ni aún permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino."_

Esquilo de Eleusis

* * *

Retener esa imagen. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer. Abrir sus ojos y fijar en su memoria la belleza que transmitían las luces iluminando las calles como grillos en la noche; los numerosos y extraños aparatos de diferentes dimensiones que se movilizaban "solos", yendo y viniendo sin descanso; la majestuosidad de sus torres, monumentos y palacios históricos; así como las caminatas de aquella detestable raza, tranquila en esa noche fría y nevada, sin siquiera tener una mínima de sospecha de quienes quedarían vivos dentro de pocos minutos. Observándolo desde su elevación, todos parecían hormigas, hormigas que él debía aplastar, machacar, torturar, hasta arrebatarle sus últimos alientos de vida.

Mas, sin comprenderlo, una pena le embargo el alma, y sus sentidos aparentaban haberles dejado de funcionar por unos segundos. ¿Es que acaso sentía lastima, pena? ¿De qué? ¿De saber cual era el destino de aquellos infelices? ¿De los estúpidos que detrás de él esperaban impacientes llevar a cabo su carnicería? O era que... ¿Sentía lástima de si mismo?

Su imborrable guiño cargado de ironía y cinismo desapareció, y su rostro blanco, llegando a ser pálido, se asemejaba al de una mascara impasible, un muñeco de ojos grises, gélidos y distantes, una marioneta acostumbrada a ser manejada cada vez que a su dueño se le antojaba. La inevitable pregunta se rehizo en su mente:

¿Estaba allí porque así lo había decidido él? ¿O solo era el acatamiento de otra orden por parte de su padre, a quien, por sobre todas las cosas, quería demostrarle lo poderoso y déspota que podía llegar a ser y lo muy orgulloso que tenía que estar de él? Siempre supo que ese momento tocaría a su puerta algún día, había sido criado y mentalizado para eso. Toda su vida se destinaba a esto y su corazón se había enorgullecido de creerse el más capacitado. Pero ahora, en el fondo de su soberbia mente, vivía algo que inalcanzables veces hacia eco: _"No, no, no"_ repetía _"No lo hagas"._

Por primera vez en él, y por millares de veces en el mundo, una antigua lucha de fuertes antagonistas se sucedía en su mente y corazón. Lo negro contra lo blanco. La oscuridad contra la luz. La maldad contra la bondad.

Eligió lo primero.

Eligió no renunciar a su apellido, a no traicionar a su casa, a seguir la tradición de una familia, eligió seguir su destino, ser un jinete del mal. Eligió ser mortífago.

De esa manera, con la seguridad insegura, volvió su atención al mar de rutina y tranquilidad que fluía debajo de sus pies y que no tardaría en transformarse en una hoguera de desesperación, llantos, dolor, incertidumbre, miedo... y muerte, mucha muerte.

Todo estaba en sus manos, en sus sudadas manos que aferraban con fuerza la escoba que lo mantenía flotando en el aire, a demasiados metros del suelo. Solo debía levantar un brazo y dejarlo caer vigorosamente. Sí, esa era la orden. Sí, solo eso y toda la ciudad se convertiría en puro infierno. Él era el cabecilla. Solo bastaba su orden para que todo _"lo que es"_ pase a ser _"lo que fue"._

Cerró los ojos y de esa manera grabó en su mente la esplendorosa ciudad de Londres antes de su próxima e inevitable caída.

Y no supo cómo, pero al abrir sus ojos de hielo, su brazo se encontraba ya levantado, y, como si sus manos fueran un arma _muggle_ a punto de disparar su mortal bala, lo bajó con fuerza, indicando el final de esa patética civilización, pero el comienzo de otra era de terror, la era del gran Lord Voldemort.

Las demás escobas y sus portadores volaron hacia su destino en picada, sin titubeos, y, entre aquellos nuevos mortífagos, voluntarios o no, llegó a escuchar una voz y risa femenina cargada de una emoción maldita que le exclamó:

- ¡Vamos Draco! ¡Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión!

Como un sapo en otro pozo, como un ángel en las puertas de la Salamanca, como un niño perdido en una ciudad, se sintió diferente a todos, experimentando una frenética asquerosidad por aquellos que le rodeaban. Recién acababa de entender que se transformaría en un asesino, y que sus manos pronto se verían manchadas de sangre.

Pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

La matanza ya había empezado.


End file.
